The Substitute Teacher
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Dorothy Zbornak is a substitute teacher. The only thing she wanted is being a usual teacher but not a substitute one. AU, NaNoWriMo fan-fiction.


_Author's note:_ This idea was in my head about 6 or 7 months. I can not resist any more.

This is AU fan-fiction where Dorothy Zbornak was not married ever. (I use Zbornak because I love this surname very strongly.) Also it is NaNoWriMo fan-fiction.

XXX

For my idol Bea Arthur with love.

XXX

Our class was stated that our English teacher Mrs. Jones is ill. I am sure, most of my classmates started to think about what they will do instead of English because it was a last lesson in that day.

But the woman who said about it added, "You will not be dismissed."

"A substitute teacher again?" Albert Loren asked. "I bet it will be an old, strict and boring maid who will give us a big home work."

"Yes, you're right. You will have other teacher. But I am pretty sure you are wrong in the majority of your assumptions."

"We'll see." Someone said.

"If he's wrong..." I was thinking, "...it's meaning she's a young, beautiful and kind? And she's married. But as we were introduced, "majority", therefore something he said is right. Well, we'll see."

I could not wait to see our new English teacher. First, English is my most favourite subject in the whole World. (P.S. the author's nodding her head.) Second, I dislike Mrs. Ellen Jones. She's old, strict and boring as Albert said. Also she is bad-looking. The only thing she is not is a maid. I have no idea how her husband can lives with her during many years. I am sure their son left his "dear mommy" as soon as he could.

I was sure she's much better than Mrs. Jones. I willed she will be our teacher instead of her. Please.

XXX

We were staying near the class door and waiting a new teacher.

I could not believe own eyes when I saw a tall, very beautiful dark-hear woman approached to us.

Soon we sat in the class.

The teacher introduced herself. "I'm Miss Dorothy Zbornak..."

"Miss? She's not married? Wonderful! But why so beautiful woman is single? It is the one Albert was wrong in."

"... I shall be your English teacher while Mrs. Jones is ill." Dorothy sighed slowly but I heard. Probably other pupils have not noticed it. I did because I catch greedy every single word Dorothy was saying. (I started to call Miss Zbornak as "Dorothy" for myself.)

"Ooohh... Dorothy's voice. What are you doing with me?"

I was very glad about sitting in the second row because I look very terrified by Dorothy's beauty and I was not want she sees it.

"I would want to be a teacher, not a substitute one dung all years I worked."

"Dorothy is about forty years old. Therefore, she has worked about fifteen years. I was so sorry for the woman. The only thing I wanted is Dorothy became our English teacher. I wanted it is not because Dorothy willing it, I wanted it because I willing to see this amazing woman every single day the rest of my school days."

Our class was terrible. I was agreed totally with Francie Nolan from Betty Smith's "A Three Grows in Brooklyn". "Francie liked school in spite of all the meanness, cruelty, and unhappiness." Yes, me too. If someone asked me about school, I would say, "I love school but the only thing I can to do in the class is surviving." I was not sure that love school and hate class is possible before I had read the book. (P.S the author's nodding her head.)

"So, your last theme was..."

Dorothy Zbornak started her first English lesson in our class.

Next minute I said to self "I love you, Dorothy Zbornak".

Miss Zbornak asked few questions. I know the right answer every time. Dorothy was asking me once and complimented me even.

I have no idea what I was thinking about. Few minutes before the class was dismissed, I took a sheet and wrote "I wish you were our teacher. - Mary Smith." Then I turned a sheet the other side and left it on a desk.

I expected nothing. But next time when I approach to the desk, I seen a sheet which laid the same as I left it. I turn the sheet the other side while nobody seen.

I could not believe own eyes. I turned it and there was continue by my beloved Dorothy.

"I would want too. - Dorothy Zbornak."

I did not know why Dorothy answered and signed not as "Ms. Zbornak" but as "Dorothy Zbornak". What does it mean? I could not go to Dorothy's desk after a lesson and ask "Miss Zbornak, why did you sign as "Dorothy Zbornak""? Maybe I shall know ever.

I wrote quickly "Maybe? Please. - Mary." If Dorothy was not our teacher and I was not shy, I would write something else. "From Mary to my beloved Dorothy, the only one person I think about since our first lesson."

When a lesson finished, I put a sheet at the same place where Dorothy left it.

That's how our private correspondence started.

XXX

Next English lesson was happiest one from all English lessons ever.

Dorothy wrote few words just "I will. - Dorothy Zbornak."

I wanted to dancing, jumping, shouting "yyyeees!" and do other loud things. But I knew I could not. I smiled widely.

...I wanted to turn a sheet the other side but I felt Dorothy's hand over my own. The class was dismissed already.

"Mary, not write anything. I want to talk to you."

Dorothy sat at the desk near me.

"But why?"

"Why I signed as "Dorothy Zbornak" or why I shall be thy teacher?"

"My?" I asked amazedly. It seem as Dorothy can read my mind.

"Because." After this Dorothy hugged me tightly. - "Mary, I do not blind." The woman looked at me and asked, "But why?"

"Miss Zbornak what do you want to know?"

"What did you think about?"

"When we meet, I could not think about anything..." "...except your beauty and your amazing voice." I added inwardly.

Dorothy looked at me sadly and said, "I am thirty-five years old single woman. You are thirteen years old. I am you teacher. You are my pupil. Aber warum?" Dorothy added in Deutsch. She thought I do not know what it means.

"You asked "But why?" I know Deutsch a bit."

Instead of the answer, I looked at my beloved Dorothy and smiling widely. Then I overcome my shyness and hugged Dorothy Zbornak back.

Before I left the class I turned and said "Goodbye, Dorothy Zbornak. See you soon."

"Very soon." Dorothy added.

XXX

Next day after lessons finished I open the door and looked into Dorothy's class.

"Hello, Mary. Come in."

I came in. "Hello, Dorothy..." I have not finished. Dorothy interrupted me. "Not say anything more, dear Mary. Let it be between us."

"Thank you, Dorothy."

I sat at the desk. Next thing I did I was writing on a sheet very quickly.

"You are my Sun when it is cloudy, you are my light in the darkness, you are my rainbow after endless rain..." "But you're not my." I finished inwardly. "It turned into something wonderful although." I thought.

Dorothy approach to me quietly then put a hand over my left hand and became to stroke it.

"What are you doing?"

"The one we both want."

"Ooohhh." I breathed out.

"Can I look at your sheet?"

"First, sit down." I answered.

Dorothy said near me. Then she hugged me.

I relaxed in the teacher's embraces.

"Yes?" My beloved woman asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want to know why your rainbow will be with your always?"

"What have you said?"

"I shall be your English teacher during the rest of your school days and then we shall be friends."

"Dorothy, thank you very much."

"Probably, you want to know what had happened with Ellen Jones. Well, I met her yesterday. You were right. I disliked her at once. She said that she is old and she does not want to work anymore. Please, if you can... etc. Of course, I said "yes". I was very happy."

"So do I. I was very afraid to lose you."

"Never, my girl."

"Can you say something about yourself?"

...

"You are Virgo?" Dorothy said after my talk, "I am partly too. I am Leo. I'm Virgo lion. The only reason why I am single is because I'm a lesbian."

"So do I. Plus to it, my grandfather's (mother's dad) name is Leo." (P.S. the author's nodding her head.) "I'm in love with most beautiful and smartest woman on the Earth." I added inwardly.

XXX

I am twenty years old. Dorothy is forty-two. I knew very many things about my beloved woman. She's not only smartest woman. Dorothy is sarcastic, quickly comeback and the Queen of facial expressions.

I can do all of listed things but worse.

When I finished the school, I visited Dorothy very often.

One day (about one year ago) I stayed little longer at Dorothy's home. The weather was bad and then was raining.

"A family wanted I live alone finally. What should I do?"

"I know what to do. Do you remember you were afraid to lose me and I said "Never, my girl"?"

"Of course."

"I love you, Mary. Staying at home with me, please."

"I love you so much, Dorothy since first day we met."

"Do you want again?" Dorothy became to stroke my hand while we sat on a couch.

"Ooohhh." I must not restrain myself. "I love your touches... very much."

"Do you remember, "You are my Sun when it is cloudy, you are my light in the darkness, you are my rainbow after endless rain?""

"Of course, thank you honey."

"You are my." I finished the one I willed during six years.

"I am not your school teacher already. I think you learn something from me still. But I have not salary. Don't be shy. Do anything you want." The last sentence was said seductively.

"If you want I do anything, then I want to sleep in your arms today."

"It is the one I want. And how about now?"

"I willed to do it..." I said and kissed my Dorothy on the lips. The teacher kissed me back...

It was the beginning of our relationship.

XXX

"Honey, I'm home."

My dearest Dorothy wore a shirt with rolled up sleeves and trousers as always. We wear similar clothes.

If someone asked me do I have a fetish, I would say about half-naked arms. (P.S. the author's nodding her head.)

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Hi, Dora." I answered and then we shared a kiss on the lips.

XXX

Sometime there was a substitute teacher Dorothy Zbornak. But then she lost the word "substitute". She became a usual English teacher but better than any usual one.

I fell in love with Dorothy and Dora loves me back.

We received something we did not think about is being in love with a female.


End file.
